Alphabet Soup
by Itaweasel-hime
Summary: A random collection of ItaSaku, organized for you from A to Z! Non-massacre AU.


**Achieve**

It was an acknowledged fact of life in the shinobi village of Konoha that Uchiha Itachi got what he wanted. No questions asked. Another well known fact was that the Uchiha was the most antisocial male of the century, as well as the most popular bachelors of his time. While Itachi hated socializing, he was the most sought after man in the village. The problem with everything was, now that he _did_ want a girl to pine after him, Itachi realized that she had no such interest. Her feelings for him were nothing but platonic.

He was Uchiha Itachi, he told himself, watching her and her team eat their ramen from a nearby tree. They had no reason to suspect his surveillance on them neither the blond loudmouth, nor his foolish younger brother, had any inkling of his attraction to their kunoichi teammate. The very person he had a preference for had no clue of his attachment herself. Despite these set backs, he was still the legendary shinobi everyone believed him to be, and he wouldn't fail.

Never before had he allowed a mission to go incomplete, and this case would be no different. Haruno Sakura was not going to slip through his fingers, because he _always_ got what he wanted. He was not going to stop, not until he achieved his goal: Sakura would be his.

**Black**

There was someone there, she realized. The presence was neither ominous nor threatening, but was undoubtedly there. It was dark out already, and she was returning home after an excruciatingly long shift at the hospital. She was alone, as she often was, and that strange, nagging feeling that she was being watched scared her. It made her feel even more alone than she already was; there was no one there to hear her screams if the person walking in the shadows cast by the tall buildings decided to do something.

She quickened her pace, trying to get away from the non existent threat. She knew it was probably nothing more than paranoia, but the unease did not change from knowing this. It churned in her abdomen, giving her the familiar feeling of nausea.

Sakura stopped, realizing that she had made it home without any incident. She fumbled with the keys to her apartment nervously, wanting to be within its safe walls for the night. She turned to look behind her one last time, and there, in the middle of the street, stood the form of a man. He was secluded in darkness, and for the split second he was standing there, he was nothing more than a black, unrecognizable form.

Then he was gone though, and based solely on his speed, she could make a guess as to whom it was. An appropriate question could have been _why_ exactly Sasuke's older brother had decided to stalk her home. It was unsettling, to say the least.

**Chicken**

Fearlessly, Sakura barged through the Uchiha compound, ignoring the several questioning looks she recieved for it. She was past angry, she was livid. Itachi followed behind her in the safety of the trees, as much as he had for the past three weeks. To him, following the irate kunoichi was amusing, almost a game. She was constantly trying to lose him, and thus far, she had yet to do so. Yet, he could not understand how going into the compound would stop him, if anything, it gave him more free reign.

She turned to enter a training ground, one he knew Sasuke used frequently. As to be expected, his younger brother was there, practicing taijustu with a clone. Before Sasuke had the time to realize Sakura was there, the kunoichi had dashed up to him, and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Get rid of him." She seethed. He looked down at the furious kunoichi, not understanding what she had meant.

"Your brother is stalking me!" She glared dangerously. Sasuke smirked, finally understanding why he had hardly seen anything of his older brother in the past few weeks.

"What do I do?" She asked, tightening the grip on his shirt.

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"He's your brother! What are you, chicken?" She screeched at his unsatisfying answer.

"Are you?" He quickly retorted.

"Just tell me what to do!"

"Nothing. There is nothing you _can_ do."

Sakura stared up at her teammate in horror, knowing he was right.

**Dehydrate**

Of course, after four days of peace, Itachi would come home injured, Sakura thought with irritation. It was so typical that Tsunade had assigned _her_ of all people, to tend to the Uchiha. She was positive he did it on purpose. He wanted to make her uncomfortable, being the creepy stalker that he was. It hadn't taken her long to stabilize the patient, and it had taken him even less time to regain consciousness.

Itachi opened his eyes, pleased to find Sakura standing near his bed, reading some chart. He quietly cleared his throat, drawing her attention from the papers. Slowly, he sat up and leaned on the headboard to his hospital bed.

"Haruno-san." He greeted her. His voice was ragged, his throat dry from dehydration. He had not had something to drink since before he had recieved his wounds.

"Thirsty?" She asked, pouring a cup of water from a jug by his bed. He nodded his head in affirmation. She smiled innocently as he reached his hand out for the cup.

Much to Itachi's surprise, Sakura splashed the contents of the cup on his face. He blinked in shock, though he supposed he should have expected as much.

"Stop stalking me!" She shouted before stomping out of the room. Itachi smirked. She certainly was interesting.

**Evening**

Itachi was missing. Again. Mikoto was sure he had not been home for dinner in nearly a month. He had said that he had some 'training' to do a few weeks ago, but this was bordering ridiculousness. She never got to see her eldest son anymore, and she was beginning to worry. Mikoto hoped this strange phase would pass, and that her son would come home already. She missed him.

Sasuke sat at the table with his mother, just waiting for her to ask him where Itachi was. _He _of course knew where Itachi was, but he was sure his brother wouldn't appreciate him telling his mother why he was missing at dinner. Then again, Itachi was constantly making his life a living hell, so perhaps this was his chance to get back at him. Not to mention the fact that Sasuke didn't like his older brother chasing after his kunoichi teammate.

"Sasuke-kun, do you know where Itachi went off to this evening?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke smirked. It was his chance, and he was going to make something of it.

"Actually, yes, I do." He replied. Mikoto's face lit up in excitement with this new information. She waited impatiently for her son to continue.

"He's taken to stalking my kunoichi teammate lately." He said wisely. Sasuke waited for his mother to explode with anger, but she did not. He looked at his mother again, and found that she had an emotional overload.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" She finally squealed, her happiness overflowing. Sasuke's face dawned a look of mortification. Sakura... Itachi... Grandmother? This would not do, but as he had so sagely told Sakura earlier, there was nothing _to _do.

**Flexible**

Sakura was beyond amused. She had never thought it was funny to begin with, but Itachi had come out into the open. He followed her almost everywhere, and everybody knew about it now. No one bothered to confront _him_ about it, no, he was too scary to talk to, but nurses and kunoichi alike were constantly asking her about. One of them had even asked _how far they had gone. _She had nearly killed her for that simple question.

This time she was shopping for dinner in the market, and he was wordlessly following in tow, his hands shoved into his pockets. She was tired of his presence constantly shadowing her in silence. If he wanted to be with her so badly, should he not at least talk to her?

He silently offered to carry her bags for her, which resulted in her glaring up at him.

"Go suck your balls." She said childishly, continuing to walk. He followed.

"I am not that flexible." Itachi finally replied. Sakura could not help but to laugh at his serious tone. This first time he bothered to respond, and it had to be about something so ridiculous.

"Of course not." She said, still giggling. Itachi then realizes something. He just made Sakura laugh for the first time.

**Green**

Every part of when he made love to her was wonderful, Itachi decides as he looks down at her bare form. Her small, delicate hands ran through his hair, then dug into his back as their hips collided violently. Sakura's back arched, and her well rounded breasts ground into his chest. It was the way her voice sounded every time she called his name in desperation, it enticed him to do things he had never pictured before. More anything, Itachi loved how her bright, green eyes would shine with enthusiasm when he made love to her. It was even more magnificent than when her lips swelled from his sucking on them, or when she would curl up next to him afterwards, still whispering his name softly. They told him everything he needed to know, from those green eyes, he knew how much she loved him

**Hero**

Sakura curled into his chest, crying. It was all her fault, and she looked like a complete idiot in front of an ANBU team and Itachi. He probably thought she was weak because she was not able to even protect herself, just a pathetic excuse of a kunoichi, from the way she was crying. He said nothing, but instead attempted to soothe her by rubbing circles into her back. She was thankful for his kindness, and realized this was the first time he had showed how much he cared to such an extent.

"Are you all right?" He finally asked quietly, after she had calmed herself down slightly. She looked up in surprise, not having expected him to say anything at all. Sakura was not sure if it was merely gratitude, of if it was something more. Without understanding this, she stretched up to press her lips to his. Though he was just as confused, Itachi reciprocated these actions whole heartedly.

She gasped, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. At first, she was too shocked to do anything, but she soon responded to him in a favorable way.

"Why?" He eventually asked, pulling himself away from her. He did not sound angry, just out of sorts, and confused by her pleasing actions. She looked up at him, smiling softly.

"Because you are my hero." She whispered, smiling still as she met his lips again. Neither of them knew what could come of their actions, but something was there.

**Ice cube**

She squeezed his hand anxiously, waiting for Naruto to finish his rants. Sasuke had seen in coming, and Kakashi had simply ruffled her hair and wished her luck. Tsunade was surprised, to say the least, but she had not said anything much about their choice. Then there was Mikoto, who instantly started asking how many children they were planning on. Ino had jumped up and down, claiming her best friend had done the impossible. Naruto was the first to object to their marriage.

"You cannot marry him, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said for the tenth time. Sakura sighed, and listened as he continued.

"He's just using to continue the Uchiha line, he does not care about you at all! He does not want Sasuke to become the clan head instead of him!"

"Naruto, he is not using me. We love-"

"Sakura, people like him do not 'love!' He is an ice cube, remember?" Naruto exclaimed, alluding to their time as genin, when she, Naruto and Sasuke had called Itachi 'the ice cube' behind his back. She smiled sardonically at the memories. That had been years before anything had happened between them, in a time when she had been infatuated with Sasuke.

"Uzumaki, if I intended to 'use' Sakura, then she would already be with my child." Itachi said bluntly, speaking for the first time. Sakura blushed, while watching Naruto's face paled, and he fell over in shock. He was down for the count.

**Journal**

Sakura stirred, causing Itachi to look away from the little book that had been giving him such amusement for the past hour. She had the tendency to sleep in late after staying up so late doing... Certain things. As much as Itachi wished he could sleep in, his body seemed to wake up at the same time every day, despite whatever late-night adventures he had embarked on previously. He snorted, reading another entry from Sakura as a seven year old. It was cute, how innocent her mind was then, and how it still was.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sasuke-kun has an older brother. He's nice, and really tall. Sasuke-kun really likes his older brother. He says Itachi-san is strong. Ino-chan says that both Sasuke-kun and Itachi-san are cute. I think so too. He has pretty hair. I wish my hair was black too, instead of pink. Stupid pink. I hate it._

_I hope Sasuke-kun will fall in love with me, and we'll get married one day. Then Itachi-san can be my older brother too. I wish I had a brother, but mama says she doesn't want anymore kids. She says I was good enough. Mama's being a meany about it. Maybe if I'm really good, she'll give me a baby brother for my birthday. That would be cool._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Sakura opened her eyes, having been woken up by Itachi's silent chuckling next to her. She groaned loudly, not wanting to be awake yet. She curled up again next to him, wrapping the sheets around her body, not caring that she was stealing them from Itachi. He snickered once more.

"So, you think I have 'pretty hair?'" He asked teasingly, stealing the sheets away and throwing them onto the floor. Eyes still shut, she blindly searched for the only heat she could find, Itachi's bare body.

"What are you even talking about?" She mumbled tiredly, tangling her legs with his. Itachi smirked to himself, looking down at the oblivious pink haired kunoichi.

"Your journal from when you went to the academy."

Sakura's eyes flew open, all thoughts of more sleep forgotten. She propped herself up onto her elbows to glare straight into his dark eyes. He remained unintimidated, and stared right back at her in amusement. It last a few moments before her eyes were drawn to the little red book in his hand; the journal she wrote when she was seven. How embarrassing, he had read her little book of secrets (that almost everyone knew about).

She tackled him for it, and he stretched his arm away from her reach. They tousled around for it for a few minutes, before he tossed the journal to side. Itachi wrapped both arms around her before she could jump up and grab it.

"Not your best of moves, attacking me when you are naked." He purred, rolling over onto the defenseless girl. Taking her by surprise he kissed her, and the silly journal laying on the floor abandoned was all but forgotten.

**Knead**

He looked up from the book he was reading to see a very exhausted Sakura walk through the front door. She had a double shift at the hospital that day, and so she had, for once, made it to the apartment after he had. Itachi looked at her, and immediately saw how tired she was. She practically fell to the floor as soon as the door was shut, and he ran to catch her. Her body was stiff in his arms, and he knew her muscles were tightly wound.

Itachi hated it when she wore herself out like this, and he was glad he was home to catch her this time around. He shushed her protests as he put her in a chair. It was slightly amusing that she actually thought she could stand up and cook dinner. Well, he was not going to let her do so. Itachi held her in place, and before she could begin to object, he started to massage her shoulders.

Sakura gasped in surprise, but let him knead his strong fingers into her shoulder and neck, unwinding the knots that had formed from a long, stressful day. It was times like these, when he showed how much he cared, that she felt the unexplainable love. She wished he was alway so open with her, but the little massage would have to do for just then.

"**L-word"**

He knew what she wanted to hear from him, but it was such a difficult thing for her to ask of him. He had half the mind to ask her if it was really necessary for him to say it back, but he didn't want to start an argument with her. She waited impatiently, and then repeated what she had said again. He gulped uneasily, wondering just what the kunoichi was doing to him.

It was not as if he did not feel as she did, he regarded her higher than even his life, but that fact did not make it any more easy to say. He was disappointing her, and he hated himself for it, but he was not sure that he was strong enough to do as she wished. He mentally shook his head, having to remind himself that he was Uchiha Itachi, ANBU captain at thirteen, and that he had nothing to fear.

"I love you." He whispered, earning a well deserved kiss from the overjoyed Sakura.

"Was that so hard?" She teased.

Yes. Yes, it was.

**Miranda Rights**

"Uchiha Itachi, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent." He heard as the baffling girl took his wrists to hold them behind his back. He had just arrived home from a mission; he was dirty, the apartment was dark, and he was more confused than he had been in a long while. Then again, Sakura had that affect on him more than anyone else.

"May I ask under what charges?" He asked, humor hinted in his tone. Sakura smirked, crawling up his back to kiss his neck, forgetting his hands all together.

"For being so unfairly sexy when you get home from a mission."

**Name**

She lay, utterly exhausted on the hospital bed, having just given birth to their first son. Itachi had stayed scarily silent throughout the whole ordeal, unable to say anything at all. It might have been because of her unearthly screams, or because of how she almost broke his hand by squeezing it so hard. He now was smiling tiredly down at the bundle in her lap. Sakura could not remember the last time she had seen Itachi so happy about something, and she was convinced that she never had seen him so pleased.

"How do you feel?" He whispered slowly, turning his gaze from their newborn child to the woman who had just given birth to him. He already knew the answer before it came, she was more tired than she was after the jonin testing, and based from his swelling wrist, he could safely assume that birthing his son had not been pleasant. She smiled though, tears collecting in her green eyes.

"He is beautiful." Sakura whispered back, the tears overflowing, spilling over her face. Itachi frowned. It did not make sense for her to be happy and yet cry despite that, it was a bit paradoxical, even for Sakura.

"Do not cry." He said, his voice sounding just as confused as he looked. Itachi reached to wipe the spillage with his thumbs. She laughed, and took his hand in hers again, though the very action caused him to be wary.

"What should we name him?" Sakura asked, knowing Itachi had been planning for their first born before she even got pregnant. She did not even want to know of his plans of any second. If labor was going to be just as excruciating the next time around too, she did not want to think about it yet.

"Takumi." _Pioneer. _Sakura smiled. She liked it. Uchiha Takumi, it was then.

**Opinion**

No body had asked if it bothered him, if he cared that Sakura was with his older brother. He knew from the beginning that there was no way to dissuade Itachi from pursuing Sakura, but it would have been nice if someone had asked anyway. It was not as if he really cared what they did together, but it might have been thoughtful if they had consulted him first. His older brother dating one of his best friends was not exactly a normal situation. Imagining what they did alone was the worst part of all. He cared about them both (more than he cared to admit), but that did not mean that he wanted to see his teammate and his brother eating each other's faces. It was just wrong. Not that _his _opinion mattered.

**Papaya**

The first thing Itachi learned about pregnant women was that they were very needy. The second was that they had the strangest food cravings. He hadn't even _heard_ of a papaya before, when she started complaining about having to have one 'or she would die.' When she mentioned putting his precious peanut butter on it, he had almost ran away, cowering in fear. Itachi had abruptly left the house, in search of the mystery fruit he would not be able to recognize even if he did see it. He did the first thing that came to mind. Go to his mother.

Mikoto did not yet know of Sakura's pregnancy, both she and himself had done their best to hide this information from her. It would be a lot of trouble for both of them if his mother did learn about it, she would no doubt start asking things such as _when it happened_, and Itachi did not want to go into detail about how he had gotten Sakura pregnant with anyone, least of all his mother. It was none of her business, in his point of view.

"Kaa-san." Itachi called with urgency, as soon as he entered his old, childhood home. He found both his brother, the Uzumaki kid, and his mother sitting at a table, sipping caffeinated green tea. His mother gave him a smile as soon as he entered the kitchen, a deceiving smile that told him she was going to torture him for not coming home any sooner. Which was exactly why he had not.

"May I speak with you?" He asked, hoping it was hint enough for his brother and the Uzumaki to leave. Apparently it was not, because they both stayed situated as they were, with no intention of leaving.

"Yes, Itachi-kun?" His mother asked, noting his slightly flustered countenance. It was highly out of character for him to show so much raw emotion, and she knew something had to be up.

Itachi sighed, swallowing his pride. "What in the world is a papaya?"

"It is a tropical fruit. Why?"

"Is it normal to eat peanut butter with papaya?" He asked carefully. If he thought about it, it could not be all that strange... Right? He ate bananas with peanut butter all the time, and bananas were tropical.

"No, it is not." His mother giggle for a moment, before turning serious. "Why are you asking such silly questions, Itachi-kun? It is not like you to be curious about fruit."

There was no point in hiding it, his mother could sniff out a lie from him almost a mile away.

"Sakura is pregnant, and told me she is 'going to die' unless she had papaya with peanut butter." He said as quickly as he could. It was not quick enough though, because the room had caught everything. Mikoto squealed in excitement, while Sakura's teammates looked like they wanted to kill him. Apparently they had not figured out that when people got married, they have sex. Lots of sex. Thus, the pregnancy.

"I am going to be a grandmother! Oh, I am so proud with you, Itachi-kun! I will go with you to the market to find papayas!" His mother blabbered. Itachi was thankful that she had forgotten the small detail that they had hidden the pregnancy from her for over two months now. It would be hell when she did figure that point out.

**Quiet**

For the past month, Sakura had noticed, Itachi had been acting rather unusual. More so than he normally was. He was very quiet, hardly saying anything at all. It was almost as if he was afraid to say something on accident, so he had decided to say nothing at all. Sakura did not like the fact that Itachi was hiding something from her, she had thought that everything between them had been going perfectly. Part of her was afraid to bring it up, she did not know what could be caused by it.

At the moment, he was staring at a book, as if he could not concentrate on the words written on the pages. It made her nervous, seeing Itachi so out of sorts, he always had everything together. She tried to turn back to her medical scroll, she had a report to turn in the next day, but Itachi's strange behavior was making it impossible to think about the rib fractures Naruto had received after an especially brutal training session with Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Itachi, you are killing me. Can you tell me what you are thinking?" She asked, a tone of begging underlining her voice. He shut his book and sighed, wondering if this was 'the moment,' as Shisui had so sagely put it. If it was, then he was immensely glad for it. The past month of silence had almost been painful. If she accepted him though, it would have been worth it.

"Sakura, we have been together for nearly a year and a half, have we not?" He asked rhetorically. She held her tongue, waiting for him to continue, even though she did not like the sound of where it was going so far.

"I have known you for a long time, and I have finally reached a decision on something important." He paused, watching her expression with care. It seemed she did not understand where he was going with the one-sided conversation, so perhaps it was best that he cut to the chase.

"Haruno Sakura, I want you to be my wife." He murmured, looking down to the floor. If he was honest with himself, he would admit he was scared to ask so much of her, afraid that she would reject him.

She accepted.

**Rogue**

Being the wife to Uchiha Itachi, it was expected of her to assist him in carrying on the family line, to produce an heir. She had accepted this, even looked forward to it, until now, when she realized how difficult having a four year old son could be while being three months pregnant with your next child. Takumi was, in general, a good boy, but he sometimes had the tenacity of his uncle, Sasuke. Sakura loved Sasuke as her brother-in-law and previous teammate, but she wished that he would stop teaching her son to be so head strong.

She swore, Takumi was like a second coming of Sasuke. He had the same stubbornness, the same giftedness, and the same want to learn. This was good as a future shinobi, if he also had some sort of discipline. No, her son was her little rogue, going against what was normal for an Uchiha. It was okay though, her little pioneer was going to move mountain, she could just tell. Takumi would change the world somehow. Perhaps it was merely parental pride.

**Selfish**

When were they going to learn that Itachi did not like to share? Sakura was his, and there was no way he was going to let her go to Ichiraku with her team when she was supposed to be with _him_. They would just have to go on without her.

She already lay under him, her body bare and open for him to enjoy, when the knock on her apartment door had interrupted them. He did not want to get up to answer it, and he most certainly did not want Sakura to go do it herself. They ignored the persistent sounds for the moment, too enraptured with their love making to bother with anything else. It was when the door to her apartment loudly (and no doubt violently as well) opened that they paused to think.

Neither of them wanted to be seen as they were, no one even knew about their relationship yet. Itachi was forever thankful he had, for once, closed and locked her bedroom door before anything else, though it seemed he had forgotten the front door. It was a mistake he would not make again.

There were sounds of three people moving through the apartment, when they both remembered they had left their clothes scattered about the living room from their frenzy to get everything off and to get into the bedroom. It seemed that it did not take long for everyone to figure out that Sakura was not, by any means, alone in her bedroom.

Sasuke was the first to realize who, based on the clothes left in the living room, was with Sakura in her room. When he _did_ grasp that his older brother was in his teammate's room, doing god knows what with Sakura, it was as if an explosion had gone off. He stormed to the door, pounding it with a furious fist. He was not sure who he was more angry with.

"Itachi-nii! I know that it is you in there!" He shouted, calling the attention of Kakashi and Naruto, who looked equally disgusted.

"Sorry. Uchiha Itachi is unable to answer your call. Please leave a message after the beep. _Beep._" He muttered back under his breath, though Sasuke somehow managed to hear it anyway. What agrivated Sasuke even more than his brother's retort was hearing Sakura's giggling, and then her urging Itachi to _go faster._

"Stop that! Sakura is my teammate, not your little toy!" Sasuke roared so loudly that half of konoha had probably heard him.

"I am a very selfish person, ototo. I do not share what is irrevocably _mine._" Was Itachi's clear answer. Sasuke paled dangerously, utterly shocked by his brother's choice in words. He had made a very good point though, Sasuke would not bother either of them about what they were doing in the secrecy of her bedroom ever again.

**Truth**

Sakura knew she should not be hiding something so important from Itachi, he was bound to find out eventually, even if she did not tell him. She could trust her husband with everything that she was, but she still felt anxious from the thought of telling him the truth. Then again, that unusual feeling in the pit of her stomach could have been the changes already starting. Part of her was sure he already knew what she had to tell him.

She crept into his office, where he sat at a desk, writing what she assumed to be a mission report. He did not turn to face her, but from his profile, she could see the smile that dawned his face. He was always pleased to see her, even when he should be doing something more important. Though what needed to be said, she considered to be more important than anything.

Itachi stayed focussed on his work as she approached him, then as she leaned into him, hugging his neck lightly. Her heady scent served to distract him, and he smothered his face into her arms, kissing the sensitive skill teasingly. She kissed his head, and then sighed in distress.

"Itachi, there is something that you should know." Sakura murmured, burying her head into his hair. He waited for her to say something more, meaning she had to continue.

"I am with child." Sakura whispered. She listened as his breath hitched, he clearly had not expected the news. Itachi swiveled in his chair, meeting her abdomen instead of her face. His face softened from its general shock as he carefully lifted a hand to feel her stomach. There was nothing to feel, but a calm smile dawned his face anyway. He reached his hand under her shirt to feel the bare skin of her stomach, then lifting the material to kiss the sensitive area.

"Hello, baby-chan." He whispered, pulling her into him.

**Unbelievable**

He was so irritating, following her everywhere, insisting he help her with things she could easily do on her own. He was not her guardian angel, but he seemed to think he was. She wished he would just leave her alone.

Who was she to ignore him, to even _look down at him_, just because he had feeling for her? Was it so wrong for him to want to protect her, for him to want to help her whenever he could? He thought it was relatively normal for a man to help a woman when he felt as strongly as he did for her. He was completely reasonable in what he was doing.

He had to think she was weak, insignificant, to insist on giving her such attention. She was not a child who needed to watched after constantly, she was a full fledged kunoichi, a killer. He was so unreasonable, so unfair. He was unbelievable.

She was not weak, and he knew that, respected her strength. He was stronger though, that much she could not deny, and he wanted to keep her safe. There was nothing wrong with wanting her to be kept safe, untouched, unhurt. Yet, she was being so unreasonable about it. She was unbelievable.

**Veil**

There were too many of them, there were too many veils preventing him from seeing her. First when she walked down the isle, a white veil covering her beautiful face from his view, hiding her ever expressive eyes from him. It had taken a long ceremony for him to get to take it off, and then their was everything else. He had stolen her lips anyway, though being impatient to remove the rest of her veils.

There was he white dress, and though it was very pretty on her, he much preferred seeing her in nothing at all. That veil had taken so many hours of over used patience to get off, so unlike the first. He had to greet everyone with his new wife, had to sit through a long, pointless dinner around people he did not know, nor want to know, and then he had to receive the village's blessing. It had been thoughtful, but it was no where near where he wanted to be.

It was not until the moon had rose that he finally got to take off the other veil, when he finally got to revel her smooth, silky body in the privacy of their home. Those short hours were what made that day, despite the ceremony's grand fineries. She was more beautiful than anything else he could see for the rest of the day.

**Waddle**

He had to be teasing her, she told herself for the millionth time. There was no other explanation for the things he kept telling her. No woman who was seven months pregnant could ever be considered 'graceful' when she waddled around like a drunk duck. Itachi begged to differ, of course, always telling her that she was more beautiful now that she was with his child than she ever had been before.

He told her that her skin glowed with anticipation for their child, but she swore she just looked like a sweaty, fat woman. It was hard to walk, hard to work in the hospital, and hard to think. All she wanted to do was lay down and sleep, or eat the most ridiculous things. Itachi did not judge her for her foul mood, it was as though he had expected it to be like that.

Sakura was thankful she loved him so goddamned much, or she would never have been able to handle the pregnancy, and the restrictions it caused so graciously.

**Xenophobic**

"Xenophobic freak." Sakura muttered under her breath, not caring if Itachi heard her or not. With his well trained ears, she was not surprised that he did.

"Did you just imply that I have a fear of strangers?" Itachi inquired, tilting his head to look at her from a different angle. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I did." She replied. He decided it was best he did not answer.

**Yelling**

She was put out, him just as much. It was unthinkable that he could use such little common sense in his health, considering his rumored intelligence. Dango was not, nor would it ever be, a meal. It was a snack, and exceptionally good when served with green tea, but it was not a full meal, and he could not seem to process this fact.

"I am_ not _cooking you dango for dinner." She seethed, refusing to give up on her side. He shook his head in disagreement, for the fifth time.

"I am sure you are capable of making dango, Sakura." He replied, remaining indifferent as always. Her jaw hardened in place.

"I never said could not cook you dango, I simply _will_ not!"

"I do not see why you refuse so stubbornly." He growled.

"A proper meal includes protein, carbohydrates and a healthy serving of vegetables!"

"Dango can be a meal too!" He protested, defending his favorite food. Sakura was sure that this was the first time she had heard him raise his voice at anyone. Of course it had to be about his precious sweets.

"It. Is. Not. A. Meal!"

"Dango is as much a meal as your dearest tempura!"

"Tempura is fried _vegetables_ or shrimp, Itachi!"

"Well, I beg to differ." He stated, lowering his voice into its cool tone. He was being such a child, she decided.

"I am not making dango for dinner." Sakura stated again, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine then, you can make it for desert."

**Zygote **

It was preposterous, she told herself, yet undeniably there. This was the _fourth_ time, and Sakura had thought the third was the absolute last. She was perfectly content with two sons and a beautiful daughter, but apparently, Itachi was not. She was positive he was doing this on purpose. She knew from her third that he just loved seeing her full with his child, it made him proud. He claimed that the sex was even better when she was pregnant, and she was not going to disagree. Still, four little children running around the house, she thought three was bad as it was. All of them were so close in age too, only a little more than a year between each time she conceived.

She was going to have to talk to Itachi about this. She was not going to have a kid every other year, it was ridiculous that he even thought she would let him do that. He still acted like a teenager, he had absolutely no control over his hormones. What to do... Besides kick Itachi's ass for getting her pregnant. Again.

**AN: Wow, that was really long! Please leave me a review. I know this story seemed sort of random, but that's how it's supposed to be. I hope you enjoyed my randomness! :D**

**~Itaweasel-hime**


End file.
